


Be My Forever

by TwilaFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: Kiyoomi spontaneously buys an engagement ring. Now he has to figure out how to propose to his boyfriend. Atsumu is clueless and just thinks there's a plan for a birthday party. He's in for a big shock.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 675





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a self indulgent piece for Atsumu's birthday. Sorry Osamu, I love you, too. You both deserve nice things.
> 
> So here's soft and fluffy SakuAtsu.

It’s probably the most impulsive thing Kiyoomi’s ever done in his life. Anyone that knows him knows that Kiyoomi doesn’t do impulsive, but that was also before Miya Atsumu. He’s known Atsumu since high school and had a less than favorable opinion of him. Since joining the Black Jackals, though; things have changed. At first, the setter annoyed the living daylights out of Kiyoomi. Then, after actually spending time around him every day, and got to know him, they almost balanced out the other. Now here they are, having dated for a little over a year.

So, yes, Kiyoomi isn’t typically impulsive, but when the sun glinted off of the gold metal in the window just right to catch his eye, he stopped. It’s not something that either of them have talked about seriously, so what possessed him to walk inside really is a mystery. Nothing had been right. None of the pieces screamed _Atsumu_ to Kiyoomi. So he somehow ended up filling out a custom order. He walked out of the store that day wondering what inspired this strange behavior, but one thought of his boyfriend settled any doubt. Deep inside, he knew that his decision had already been decided months ago.

Now it’s three weeks later as he walks out of the jewelry store with a ring in a black velvet box. It’s now that Kiyoomi realizes that he actually has to ask Atsumu, and that reality makes his anxiety skyrocket. Maybe they should have talked about this more seriously. Hell, no one even knows that Kiyoomi has any plans to propose. With that in mind, he makes a detour to Onigiri Miya.

Walking into the restaurant, it’s not terribly busy. Most of the customers seem to already be eating their orders. Good. That means Osamu should have a moment. Kiyoomi takes out his packet of antibacterial wipes and wipes down a chair at the counter before taking a seat. 

Osamu greets him once he’s settled, “Hey Sakusa. Ya meetin’ ‘Tsumu here?”

Kiyoomi shakes his head and sets the velvet box on the counter. Osamu blinks dumbly a couple of times before coming closer. He looks at the box skeptically, like he’s afraid it’s going to bite him. Kiyoomi nods at the object sitting there innocently. With the encouragement, Osamu picks it up and opens it. 

“Are ya sure?” He looks Kiyoomi in the eyes, “‘Cause once ya ask him, ya can’t give him back.”

“This was a rather… spontaneous turn of events, but somehow I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Osamu smiles slightly at his answer and returns the ring box to Sakusa. “That’s pretty unlike ya. So ya don’t have a plan do ya?”

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “Has Atsumu ever said anything about what he’d like?”

“Everythin’ he’s ever said is complete bullshit. He talks a big game, but he doesn’t actually want a big grand public proposal. Ya know him, Sakusa. Jus’ do what ya think is best. If ya need any help, ya know where ta find me.”

Thankfully Atsumu is out with Hinata, so Kiyoomi has time to think without his boyfriend barging into his apartment. They don’t live together officially, but they might as well. Atsumu is over practically every single night. Though Kiyoomi would be lying if he said he didn’t prefer that to sleeping alone. 

There’s no way Kiyoomi would do a big public proposal anyway, so thankfully that’s not what Atsumu wants. He’s not putting the ring in food, because that’s gross. They don’t have time to take a trip somewhere. He could do simple, but Kiyoomi wants something more; Atsumu deserves something more.

Then he has an idea. It’s horribly cheesy and cliche, but it will involve everything Atsumu loves and cares about. There are only a couple of weeks left before then. He’s going to need a lot of help.

~*~**~***~**~*~

When Atsumu wakes, he pats the other side of the bed, feeling for Kiyoomi. Frowning at the lack of a snuggly boyfriend, he opens his eyes to an empty bed. Where is his Omi-Omi? He was looking forward to birthday cuddles. He pouts as he gets up to search for him. His disappointment grows when the kitchen is also devoid of Kiyoomi.

However, on the table is a bowl of oyakodon and miso soup. Oh hell yeah. Usually, breakfast is something fast before they’re heading out to practice, so this is a nice treat. As he’s scarfing down the food, he notices that a note lays towards the center of the table. Sliding it closer, he reads while continuing to eat.

_Good morning, Atsumu, and Happy Birthday.  
I know you were probably disappointed that I wasn’t there this morning, but I promise it’s with good intentions. It’s probably a good thing that I’m not there to witness you eat like a heathen anyway. I’m currently preparing something for you, and this year you have to work for it. Now don’t make that face, you’ll get stuck that way. So once you get done eating, get ready and go to the gym.  
-Kiyoomi_

Atsumu unscrunches his face. That bastard knows him too well. Really? Go to the gym on their day off? If that’s what he wants to do, Atsumu isn’t going to complain. He likes practicing anyway. And as long as he gets to spend the day with Kiyoomi, anything is fine. 

So once he finishes and cleans up his dishes, he gathers a practice bag and heads out to the gym. 

When he arrives, it’s not Kiyoomi who greets him, but Bokuto. 

“HEY, HEY, HEY! Happy Birthday, Tsum-Tsum!”

Atusmu quickly wipes the confused expression off of his face. “Hey, Bokkun! Thanks. Where’s Omi-kun?”

“I’m afraid he’s not here,” Akaashi materializes from behind the larger man. Jesus Christ. He’s like a damn ninja. “But he asked us to give this to you.” He holds out an envelope. “Now come along, Bokuto-san, we have other places to be.”

Bokuto snatches Atsumu’s practice bag that has fallen on the floor before scrambling after Akaashi, waving to a befuddled Atsumu all the while. 

Atsumu now stands in an empty gym, holding an envelope, and wondering what the fuck is happening. He opens the envelope to find another note in Kiyoomi’s stupidly elegant handwriting.

_If you’re reading this, then congratulations, you followed instructions.  
Did you really think we were going to play volleyball? Sorry to disappoint, but this destination serves another purpose.  
It’s not where we first met (I’m not quite ruthless enough to send you to Tokyo), but it’s where we first became teammates. It was here that I saw you again after four years, and it was infuriating how much more attractive you had gotten. You were absolutely insufferable.  
It was also here that I truly learned how deep your passions ran, how dedicated and hard-working you were. This gym holds a lot of memories for me, I hope you have just as fond of ones as I do. I can’t wait to make more here with you.  
Now go look in your locker._

Ooh. Is Omi sending him on a scavenger hunt? How fun. He wonders what his boyfriend could be planning at the end. A party? 

Opening his locker, Atsumu discovers a small push fox key chain clip. Isn’t that just fucking adorable. 

“Atsumu-san!” A loud voice calls from right behind, causing him to jump. Again with the ninjas! 

“Hello Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu turns to face him. Kageyama is also there, face stoic as usual. 

“Here!” He shoves an envelope in his face, “And Happy Birthday!” Kageyama mumbles something similar as well. 

Atsumu takes the offered parchment, allowing Hinata to drag Kageyama off somewhere. At least he didn’t have to go far for this next clue. 

_It appears we don’t get out much, as this is where we confessed. Right here in this smelly locker room. You couldn’t even wait until we were outside, could you? So impatient. I can still perfectly picture how red your face was. It was the first time I saw such an expression on you, but it certainly wasn’t the last.  
At this point, we’d been teammates for almost a year. Did you really think I didn’t feel the same way? You really were clueless.  
As much as I pretended to be annoyed by you, I was so taken it scared me. Never before had I felt like that for another person. Because, really, people are the worst. Yet somehow you were able to waltz your happy ass into my heart.  
Your next destination is where we had our first date._

Atsumu huffs at some of the phrasings. His boyfriend sure has a way with words. Folding the note, he places it in his pocket with the others. Then he clips his new fox buddy on his keys and heads off to Onigiri Miya. 

“About time ya arrived,” Osamu greets him. “Was beginnin’ ta think ya got lost.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Get over here ya loser.” 

The twins embrace each other with wishes of Happy Birthday. Suna sits at the counter looking rather bored. Though Atsumu swears there is a tiny hint of a mischievous smirk. 

“Ew. Twenty-five. You old men,” Suna mocks. 

“Hey! Yer only three months younger, Sunarin! Don’tcha get smart with me!” Atsumu shakes his finger at him. Suna remains impassive. 

“Take this and go already. Yer bein’ too noisy.” Osamu hands him another note. 

_When you brought me to your brother’s restaurant for our first date, I thought you put no thought into it. Then you told me it was because you knew that I would feel comfortable with the cleanliness and food here. I was surprised, but I guess I really shouldn’t have been.  
You’ve always been one of the most understanding about my mysophobia, which at first really shocked me. Somehow the fact that Miya Atsumu, certifiable asshole extraordinaire, is actually a considerate person never fails to amaze me. You’ve still never told me how you convinced Osamu to close early and cater to us, but I’m sure you suffered.  
It was here on that very first date that I realized how special you were to me. You made me laugh, even with your ridiculous absolutely horrible jokes. And worst of all, you thought I was funny. I’m not funny. To this day you still laugh at my not jokes. I didn’t mind touching if it was you. And the fact that you put up with all my eccentricities was too good to be true. I was so scared that once I let you in, you would be turned off to all my weird habits. But you? You’re an unstoppable force and plowed right through all my insecurities.  
It was also here on that very same date, right outside in fact, that I kissed you for the first time. I never knew that I could tangibly crave another person until then. But crave you I did, completely, with every inch of my being. I’ve never stopped.  
Hey, remember that time we went to Tempozan Harbor?_

With every note, Atsumu grows antsier and antsier to get to Kiyoomi. His heart can’t take much more of this. How Omi is able to be blunt and romantic at the same time eludes him. Tangibly crave? He’s not one hundred percent sure what that means, but Atumu thinks he tangibly craves Kiyoomi, too. 

As for thinking he’s funny? Omi is hilarious. His deadass expressions with some of the things he says are just too good. The fact that he doesn’t even mean to be funny makes it even funnier.

And of course he remembers. How could he forget? Guess he’d better take the metro down to the harbor. Omi wasn’t kidding when he said he’d have to work for it. He’s running around everywhere it seems.

Standing in the middle of the marketplace plaza is Kita and Aran. They are by far the most surprising people he’s seen so far today. Kiyoomi is really going all out! 

“Aran! Kita-san! Fancy seein’ ya’ll here.”

Kita gives a small smile, “Happy Birthday Atsumu.”

“Look at you, growin’ up so fast,” Aran says. 

He grins at his old teammates and friends. It’s been a while. He wonders if the rest of the Inarizaki alumni are hiding out somewhere. 

Kita hands him his note, “Well, we’ll be going now. See you later.”

He doesn’t argue since it’s confirmed he will have ample time to catch up soon. He wonders what this one will say, what special moment this place holds for Kiyoomi. Carefully unfolding the paper, he reads.

_Tempozan Harbor probably means something different to you than it does me. To you, it’s most likely the first time I planned a date in some place so crowded. Where I showed you how much I trusted you and how you helped me stay grounded in a place that’s a bit outside my comfort zone. But to me, it’s something even more.  
When we were in the aquarium, I hated that tunnel where the water completely surrounded us. It made me uneasy. But you were so captivated by those damn whale sharks. You kept pointing at them when I could clearly see the massive things. That look on your face made me forget about my own fears for a moment. The way the shimmering water reflected on your face took my breath away. You were so beautiful, Atsumu.  
It was at that moment that I knew I was in love with you. It really pains me to write something so unbearably cheesy, but it’s true. I guess that’s why it’s a cliche after all.  
To make it worse, you wanted to go on that stupid Ferris wheel afterward. You had me go through the water and air, two things I hate, but for you I did. You held up the line just so you could wipe down the seat inside the compartment for me. I don’t think you know how much that really meant to me.  
There’s something waiting for you at your apartment._

Atsumu’s heart hammers in his chest. This is where Kiyoomi knew he was in love with him. The setter feels like he might cry. His boyfriend can be rather stingy with his feelings at times. The warm feeling in his chest makes him think it’s a good thing because if Omi was always like this he might actually die. Thankfully it seems like this scavenger hunt is coming to a close. He needs to kiss Kiyoomi all over his stupidly handsome face. 

However upon entering his apartment, there’s no one there. Atsumu was sure this was the final destination. Pouting, he searches for whatever is supposedly waiting for him. 

In his bedroom, he finds a single red long-stemmed rose with a note and an outfit laid next to it. Hm. Apparently, his choice of track pants and jacket aren’t deemed appropriate, as a red button-up and black slacks are on the bed. Are they going out? Or does Omi just not want pictures of him looking like he just came from the gym. He’s inclined to go with the latter. It’s too early to go for dinner anyway. 

He picks up the rose to inhale its sweet aroma. Smiling softly, he opens his latest note. 

_Atsu,  
Both of our homes share a lot of memories, but lately, I don’t feel like I’m home unless you’re there. Maybe it’s because now I associate home with anywhere you are. You are where my heart lies. I can’t imagine a day without you in my life. I probably don’t express how much I love you as often as I should. But Atsumu, I do. I love you so much.  
The first time we made love, I thought I actually died. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I’m pretty sure I blacked out for a moment. The way you looked, and the way you felt was just too overwhelming. Know that I will never tire of holding you in my arms, or seeing you dance like an idiot while you cook, or hearing your laughter.  
When we unboxed our national team jerseys together, it really hit that we were going to the Olympics together. And then when I had the privilege to stand on the podium with you, I couldn’t look away. Your smile outshone the brightest lights in the stadium as you proudly held up your silver medal. It was then that I think that I made an important decision in my mind.  
Last stop: Return to the gym._

Thank God there is only one more place to go. Atsumu is barely keeping it together. What the heck Omi?! His heart is borderline in pain, the way it feels like it’s swelling in his chest. His face has to be completely red, too. What decision is he referring to? He can’t recall anything.

He quickly changes into the outfit and heads back to the gym. What in the world is Kiyoomi planning?

Standing outside of the building is Kiyoomi himself. Finally. He is also dressed up and looks handsome enough to knock someone dead. That person may as well be Atsumu because he seriously can’t take much more.

“Omi!” He runs over to throw himself at his boyfriend, who lets out a small _oof_. Really, it’s his fault for Atsumu being like this.

“Atsu,” he strokes the back of his head. “I guess you got my notes?”

Pulling back, he sees an amused smile on Kiyoomi’s face. “Of course I did! Ya actually almost killed me, Omi! Straight from reading yer words, I mighta gone into cardiac arrest!”

“Well, I have just a few more things to say.” He grabs both of Atumu’s hands in his and takes a deep breath. “I’m not good at saying how I feel. Even those notes don’t express half of all the love I have for you. Being with you has changed my life, made me a better person. You always challenge me to push myself even further, to achieve the very best in life and of myself. I have a plan for everything, and when I planned my future, I saw you there with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; making you smile, making you laugh, making you happy, making you feel like you’re loved. Because you are. So, so much. You’re the love of my life.

“So,” Kiyoomi gets down on one knee and pulls out a small velvet black box. Atsumu’s tears flow harder as he realizes what’s happening. “Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?” 

Atsumu can’t really see, but he’s nodding. “Yes! Kiyoomi, yes!” 

Kiyoomi places the duel colored ring on Atsumu’s shaky hand. Standing, he embraces Atsumu and kisses him soundly on the lips. Atsumu can taste his own salty tears, but he doesn’t care. All he needs is Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi. His _fiance_. This, this is the happiest moment in his twenty-five years of life. He can’t wait to surpass this moment with what lies ahead.

Once they separate, Kiyoomi leads him into the gym where all their friends are waiting with an actual party. When they enter, everyone cheers. Hinata and Bokuto throw confetti to which Kiyoomi scrunches up his nose. Somehow Atsumu thinks that wasn’t part of the plan. He chuckles anyway. 

Everyone is here. The Black Jackals, the Olympic team, his old Inarizaki team… Everyone that he loves and cares about is here in this gym.

Osamu walks up to him, “Congratulations, ‘Tsumu. Jus’ know that this party is for both of us. Ya had yer moment.” 

Atsumu smiles at his twin with fresh tears still on his face, “I’m alright with that.”

After the party, they both return to Kiyoomi’s apartment. Atsumu can’t seem to get rid of his smile, not that he wants to. 

Kiyoomi walks over to embrace him. “Did you have a good day, Atsumu?” He asks lowly in his ear.

“The best. Thank ya Kiyoomi. I love ya, so much.” Burying his head in Kiyoomi's neck, he presses himself closer. 

Kiyoomi hums in contentment and kisses his temple. “I love you, too. Right now I really want to show you, though.” He squats low enough to scoop Atsumu onto his shoulder.

“Omi!” Atsumu squawks in laughter. 

Kiyoomi laughs along with him as he hauls Atsumu into the bedroom. 

This is his forever, and he wouldn’t change a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the ring that I envisioned. Hope you think it screams Atsumu too. 🥰  
> 


End file.
